Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of displaying a specific measured value on a screen of an image display unit provided in an in-vehicle device. Such an in-vehicle device generates a meter image by superimposing an image of an indicating needle (which indicates a measured value acquired through a sensor) upon an image imitating a dial of a mechanical meter, and displays the generated meter image on the image display unit. Then, to display the measured value in real time, the in-vehicle device repeats the rendering processing.
Japanese Un-examined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-240447
Henceforth, it is considered to decorate a meter image variously from the viewpoint of visibility and aesthetic appreciation. For example, it is possible to make a meter image look more attractive by superimposing a semi-transmissive graph (for example, a bar graph) indicating a measured value against the background of a dial. However, generation of a complex image for each change of a measured value entails a higher processing load for an in-vehicle device having a smaller memory capacity and a limited processing speed.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide an in-vehicle device that can attractively and efficiently display an image for indicating a measured value relating to a vehicle.